


Day 5 & 6: "Stay with me" + comfort & "Please kiss me" + angst

by annaxmims



Series: Evan Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Day 5 & 6: "Stay with me" + comfort & "Please kiss me" + angstBuck suffers from nightmares and Eddie helps
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Day 5 & 6: "Stay with me" + comfort & "Please kiss me" + angst

Eddie was no stranger to nightmares. His nights were still plagued with them even years after he’d come home from war. He’d come to accept the place of frightening images in his brain.

However, he was not prepared for how hard similar dreams would his Buck after the tsunami.

Chris was suffering too, but his therapist seemed to be helping. His nightmares were becoming less violent and less frequent.

Buck only seemed to be getting worse.

Eddie woke up to soft whimpers coming from the other side of the bed. He sat up immediately, turning toward Buck. He was stiff, arms pulled in close to his chest. His head was turning back and forth as if he was looking for something.

Eddie knew better than to touch him. It was better for him to wait it out and let Buck wake himself up instead of trying to wake him himself. It usually made Buck more afraid and disoriented which was never good.

Eddie began to speak in hushed tones, trying to soothe him as best he could without waking him.

“Buck, it’s okay baby. Come back to me love, you’re safe.”

Buck whined louder, head-turning in Eddie’s direction. 

“Hey, sweetheart that’s it. I’m right here.”

Buck opened his eyes staring right at Eddie. He was scared and confused as Eddie reached for one of his hands.

“Hey, Buck. You okay?”

Buck squeezed his hand in response, pulling himself to sit up.

“Eddie,” he croaked.

“I’m right here.”

Buck pressed himself firmly to Eddie’s chest. As he became more aware, his breathing started to quicken.

“Relax baby, don’t panic,” Eddie rubbed his back gently trying to calm him down. 

“Eddie?”

“What is it, honey?”   
“Please kiss me.”

Eddie did as he asked, leaning down to kiss Buck gently. Buck’s hand came up to rub across his jaw as if he was trying to make sure Eddie was real. 

Eddie broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Buck’s.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No. Just stay with me? Please?”

“I’m not going anywhere. Let’s get comfier okay?”

Eddie scooted down the bed to lay back against the pillows, pulling Buck to lay on his chest. Buck’s hand came up to fist in his t-shirt and Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, scratching softly at his scalp.

“Thank you,” Buck whispered.

“For what love?”

“Staying with me.”

“I’m always gonna be here baby. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Buck fell asleep laying heavily on Eddie, head tucked under his chin.

The next time he woke sunlight was streaming through the windows and another weight was dipping the side of the bed.

He lifted his head and looked to see Christopher climbing into bed. 

“Hi buddy,” he whispered pulling away from Eddie to glance at the clock. “It’s early, what are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“C’mere,” Buck opened an arm to him and let him tuck himself into his embrace. Christopher snuggled into his side and promptly fell asleep.

Buck laid away for a while longer, reveling in the warmth of his boys on either side of him. Slowly he started to doze off again until he was drifting into dreams. For the rest of the night, the nightmares stayed away.


End file.
